The Lotus Family
The Lotus Family is a brotherhood of blood thirsty assassins residing all over Gielinor, having originated from Al-Kharid. The Lotus are feared by the locals of Al-Kharid, due to their cold, vile behaviors. It is said that the members of this clan live to kill, and trust no one, not even one another. The Lotus were founded late in the fourth age by Hadni Lotus, but became well known toward the middle of the 5th age. An uproar sprouted within the clan itself, when the 3rd headmaster of The Lotus Family, Haku Lotus, named his elder son, Hikaru, as his successor instead of his younger son, Hanumaru, resulting in a hefty division within the family. Today, the clan has two sub groups, the 'Ladu' who sided with Hikaru, and the 'Samosa', who sided with Hanumaru. Ranking System Genin Genin (下忍; Literally meaning "low ninja", Meaning (Viz) "junior ninja") is the rank given to an assassin following his or her graduation from the Lotus Academy. Although the very first rank avaliable to the a lotus assassin, Genin should never be looked down on in the heat of battle, as some are known for being quite powerful. Chūnin Chūnin (中忍; Literally meaning "Middle Ninja", Meaning (Viz) "Journeyman Ninja") is the rank following the genin rank. Chūnin are considerably more powerful than Genins, often seen leading a small squadron of them into battle. There is no age requirement for this rank, however, there is indeed a power requirement, which js why Chūnin are not to be taken lightly in battle. Jōnin Jōnin(上忍, Jōnin; Literally meaning "High Ninja", Meaning (Viz) "Elite Ninja") are the strongest assassins in the entire brotherhood, and are commonly seen protecting the head of the Lotus Family, otherwise known as the headmaster. Jōnin are incredibly powerful assassins, capable of slaying hordes single-handedly. To reach such a rank usually takes several decades. Espada The Espada (十刃, (エスパーダ), Esupāda; Spanish for "Sword", Japanese for "Ten Blades") are the top-ranked Assassins in Lord Rizen's Brotherhood; they are the most powerful assassins in the entire Lotus family. The Espada are composed of ten Assassin with exemplary strength. Members of the Espada are given a number 1-10. Each Espada has a tattoo with their number somewhere on them. There seems to be a sort of hierarchy among the Espada; a higher-ranked member apparently can give orders to lower-ranked members. All Espada are all former Jōnin level assassins. It is possible to be replaced as an Espada, as such a feat occured with the son of Lord Rizen, Lavrenti. Lavrenti served as the fourth Espada, but was eventually replaced by Adi after losing his right arm. Appearance The Lotus Assasins, minus the elders and several of the Espada, are all known to dress in a set of heavy, armored purple robes. Under the robes lies a protective set of iron chain armor, which is coated with light skinned frog leather. The bottom half of the assassin's face is wrapped around in a thin layer of purple dyed frog leather, to protect the assassin from any form of dust, or posionous gas. A large purple hood completes the facial section of the robes, which fits over and around the assassin's head to prevent them from being easily detected, and to keep their idenity hidden from the public. (Although the Lotus robes seem to know be somewhat distinguishable due to their growing popularity) The enitre outfit seems to add on an additional 30 pounds to the assassin, though most are able to still somewhat function normally, despite a few differences in there atheltic abilities. Along with the purple robes, known in the brotherhood as the Dorma, all assassins carry around a series of small pouches clipped around their utility belts, which contain several tools. Pouches There are many pouches clipped around the utility belt of the Dorma. Each contains a limited set of tools which aid the assassin throughout the day. Blade Pouch The Blade Pouch is the largest pouch located on the backside of the belt and near the assassin's bottoms. The Blade Pouch contains a limited supply of kunai knives and shurikens, which are thrown by the assassin during battle. The Medicine Pouch The Medicine Pouch is the second largest pouch located around the Dorma utility belt. This pouch contains several small vials, which hold together various types of mixtures and liquids. The Medicine Pouch is also known for holding the Lotus Family's trademark poison, in case the situation calls for death, or also used to simply coat the assassin's weapon in it. Along with the poison, this pouch also holds a limited supply of bandages. Ammunition Pouch The Ammunition Pouch is a pouch worn by the archers and rangers of the Brotherhood, who are in need of frequent ammunition reloads. The pouch is optional, as not every Lotus Assassin specializes in long distance combat. History Fourth Age A Seed is Planted In the Year of 510 of the 4th Age, a man by the name of Hadni Lotus arrived in the rapidly growing Kharidian city known as Al-Kharid, where he worked as a poor farmer. Hadni's parents had been killed in war several years ago, leaving him all by himself. He worked hard, farming with the scarce equipment he had managed to aquire throughout his lifetime. He was mistreated by the others for his level in society, and finally he grew tired of it. On Wintumber 2nd, in the year of 510 of the 4th Age, Handi planted a Lotus Seed somewhere in the Kharidian Desert, to symbolise that he would change who he was in order to create a name for himself, as well as finally gain enough wealth to live an able life. He tied a cloth around his face and headed off into the streets of Al-Kharid, where he committed several murderers and robberies to increase his net worth. The Lotus Sprouts Leaves As the years went on, Hadni committed crime after crime, until finally he had established himself a mansion to live in. The city of Al-Kharid was well aware of Hadni's menacing ways, but never had any real evidence leading him as the perpetrator. Hadni married several women, and had multiple women with each wife, producing a large amount of children for his family. The First of Many Hadni eventually grew old, and finished with a total count of 40 children, 30 of them who turned out as boys. To name his successor, Hadni held the very first Grand Lotus Royale, pitting his 30 sons agaisnt one another. There was only one rule, which was do not sleep, and the winner would go on to take the Lotus Family throne. The event lasted several weeks, until finally a winner had emerged. Only a handful of boys had been killed, which was by Lotus expectations, a job well done. Handi celebrated his son's victory by throwing the very first''' Grand Lotus Crowning', where the winner of the Grand Lotus Royale, Zamese, was crowned as the head of the family. The Lotus Assassin Academy Lord Zamese served as the Lotus Headmaster for several years. In his time as the headmaster, Lord Zamese founded the '''Lotus Assassin Academy', a school for his family members to polish their combat skills. All Lotus children were to abandon their daily habits and attend the academy, at an age as early as 3 years. The Academy began to produce powerful assassins, and is looked to as Lord Zamese's greatest accomplishment. The Lotus-Mango War Lord Zamese too grew old eventually, and named his son, Zamese II as his successor. Unlike his father, Lord Zamese II was not as gifted in battle, and thus, did not gain much repsect from the rest of his family. Lord Zamese had intended to keep his name running as the Lotus headmaster, by naming his son as the next Lord. Lord Zamese II was murdered years after his crowning, and Lord Zamese was forced to once again take over. With an old ruler, the perception of the Lotus Family family grew weak throughout the Kharidian deserts. A rival family by the name of the Mangos challenged Lord Zamese, hoping to claim the city of Al-Kharid for themselves, which would later become to be known as the Lotus-Mango War. The war accumilated alot of stress in Lord Zamese, who believed himself to be too old to lead his men into war successfully. Frightened, Lord Zamese stepped down from his thrown, and allowed for his cousin, Haku Lotus, to take over as the headmaster. Notable Members Elders ' Lord Rizen' is the current headmaster of The Lotus Family. He is noted for being extremely cruel and blood thirsty even by Lotus standards. His name brings chills to the locals of Al-Kharid, as well as several others all throughout Geilinor. Lord Rizen is a mass murderer, who drenches his long beard with the blood of his many victims. He is rarely seen alone, as members of the Espada gaurd him intently to ensure his protection. Rionysus is a powerful member of the The Lotus Family, even more powerful than The 10 Espada. Orginally, it was Rionysus who was to take the throne as the family's headmaster, although he took a step down to allow Lord Rizen to take over, for unknown reasons. It is most likely inferred that he is plotting something for himself, though he seems quite loyal to Lord Rizen. Pradesh '''is cunning, and very manipulative member of the Lotus Brotherhood, who served as the clan's '''5th headmaster early in the 5th age. He is a dangerous criminal himself, having earned himself a bounty net worth of well over a million coins during the course of his lifetime. Pradesh prefers to use two long swords in battle. Espada ' Lavrenti' is a 27 year old Lotus assassin, as well as the eldest son of Lord Rizen who currently holds the rank of Chūnin. Once a powerful member of his father's Espada, his power has since diminished significantly after losing his left arm after a brutal confrontration with his father. ' Aukutsi' is the leader of Lord Rizen's Espada, and thus holds the rank of No. 1. Aukutsi is 26 years old in age, is directly under the Lotus Family elders in terms of power. Infact, he is so powerful, it would take both the number 2 and number 3 to match agaisnt him in battle. Aukutsi is calm in nature, but has been shown to express a certain degreeof violence whilst looking after his fellow Espada members. ' Sekar' also known as No. 2, is a 28 year old Jōnin Espada and an avid member of the Lotus Assassin Brotherhood. Despite his rather minature size (roughly 5'7 in size) Sekar is an intensely powerful mage, who specializes in Fire Magic. ' Raimo' is a member of Lord Rizen's Espada, currently ranked as number 3, behind Aukutsi and Sekar in terms of power. Raimo specializes in ranged-base combat, as is commonly seen wielding a pistol-like crossbow in battle. He nearly killed Wade Pierce, who some how managed to survive despite two severe wounds, and being heavily poisoned. Adi '''is the '''4th ranked assassin of the Lotus Family Espada. He served as a Jōnin for several years, until finally there was an openning in the Espada after the decline in Larventi's powers. As the 4th ranked Espada, Adi is not to be taken lightly in battle. Adi specializes in thrown projectile fashioned combat. ' ' Alissa is a gifted medic, and serves as the 5th Espada. As a renowned doctor, Alissa leads the Lotus Family's medical procedures, and takes her time to mentor those younger than her. ' ' Berker is an enormous 32 year old Lotus assassin, who holds the rank of Jōnin. Standing at 7'2", he is by far the tallest assassin in the family, as well as the heaviest, weighing an able 295 pounds. Berker is a member of Lord Rizen's Espada, currently ranked as number 6. Maria is the 7th Espada of the Lotus Brotherhood, as well as one of two girls in the Espada. Manipulation and seduction are two of her most powerful weapons. Besides the usual combat prowess of an Espada member, Maria prefers to play with her opponent's emotions, by taking advantage of her sex appeal. Harris is currently ranked as the''' 8th''' Espada, and despite his appearance, is considered rather young. Harris is known for being very arrogant, and often toys with his opponent before finishing the task. Futasafa is the''' 9th''' ranked Espada in the Lotus Brotherhood, directly after Harris, whom he shares a friendly rivalry agaisnt. Harris and Futasafa are known to switch positions frequently, always challenging one another to see who is stronger. In reality, both seem to be of equal strength. Croosha, more commonly known as 'The Instegator' '''is the '''10th and final member forming the Lotus Brotherhood Espada. Croosha's name is not known to many, in fact, majority of his assassin peers also refer to him as 'The Instegator.' The nickname is derived from his hobby of hunting humans, and turning their bodies in for cash rewards. Others Renji is a Jōnin level assassin in the Lotus Brotherhood. He appears to be very sarcastic, continously cracking jokes, even in the heat of battle. Renji is also known for being a heavy smoker, much to the displeasement of the many women he often tries to sleep with. Despite his extra curricular activities, Renji is very powerful, and regarded as one of the strongest Jōnin. Amber is a seductive, Jōnin level member of the Lotus Family. Similarly to Maria, Amber uses her enhanced sex appeal to her advantage. Despite her playful behavior, Amber is incredibly powerful, specializing in long ranged combat. Amber is currently dating Mulan. Zemus is the youngest Jōnin in the history of The Lotus Family, reaching the milestone at the age of 15. Now 19 years of age, Zemus has further enhanced his fighting abilities, causing great concern among the family's elders, who fear he may soon overthrow them. Zemus is the younger brother of Mulan. Mulan 'is considered the most powerful of all Jōnin serving in The Lotus Brotherhood, and thus is known as "'The False Espada." He is the elder brother of Zemus, and is partly responsible for his rapid progress. Mulan is among the most highly respected assassins the Brotherhood has to offer, and seems to be next in line for any openings within the Espada. Unlike most assassins, Mulan is quite calm, and is known to have great feelings for all living beings, especially Amber, whom he is dating. Category:Families Category:Kharidian Category:Incomplete Articles